Highschool DxD: Reach Out To The Top
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: School-life version of Highschool DxD. No supernatural, no sacred gear, all human. Haruka, Issei, and Vali had entered their second year of high school. A certain morning Shidou Haruka had a meeting with a blue haired girl who has a dream. Seeing her potential, Haruka help her to become the best there is. Slice of Life AU; Kendo club; OC x Xenovia
1. Chapter 1

**Protagonists**

\- Shidou Haruka: The ace of the kendo club, secretly plays galge and eroge (class 2-A)

\- Hyoudou Issei: One of the perverted trio, secretly new Sekiryuutei gang leader (class 2-B)

\- Kusanagi Vali: Leader of the new Hakuryuukou gang, Momoka's little brother (class 2-C)

 **Heroines: Haruka**

\- Xenovia Quarta (main): Transfer student, new kendo club member (class 2-A)

\- Toujou Shirone: Always hungry kouhai (class 1-A)

\- Serafall Sitri: One of the Twintail trio, Sona's sister (class 3-B)

 **Heroines: Issei**

\- Shidou Irina (main): Osananajimi, Haruka's twin sister (class 2-B)

\- Asia Argento: Transfer student and aspiring doctor by Issei (class 2-B)

\- Himejima Akeno: Tea Ceremony club president (class 3-C)

 **Heroines: Vali**

\- Toujou Kuroka (main): Vali's partner in crime, Hakuryuukou gang member (class 2-C)

\- Le Fay Pendragon: Hero academy student whom Vali sometimes met by accident

\- Rossweisse: Civics teacher, a fresh college graduate genius.

 **Kuoh Academy Students**

\- Kiba Yuuto: Kendo club member (class 2-C)

\- Sona Sitri: Student Council President (class 3-A)

\- Shinra Tsubaki: Student Council vice president, has a crush on Yuuto (class 3-A)

\- Son Bikou: Vali's best friend (class 2-C)

\- Gasper Vladi: unknown gender kouhai (class 1-A)

\- Saji Genshirou: Student Council secretary (class 2-B)

\- Hanakai Momo: Student Council member (class 2-C)

\- Kusanagi Momoka: One of the Twintail trio, Vali's elder sister (class 3-B)

\- Yoshino Sakura: One of the Twintail trio (class 3-B)

\- Ruruko Nimura: Student Council member (class 1-B)

\- Matsuda: One of the perverted trio (class 2-B)

\- Motohama: One of the perverted trio (class 2-B)

\- Kiryuu Aika: perverted glasses girl (class 2-B)

\- Kiyome Abe: Tennis club captain, has a crush on Vali (class 3-C)

\- Katase: Kendo club member (class 2-A)

\- Murayama: Kendo club member, has a crush on Haruka (class 2-A)

 **Kuoh Academy staff**

\- Ophis: Principal, head of DxD foundation

\- Azazel: Chemistry teacher, Science club advisor

\- Ddraig: PE teacher, Track club trainer, former delinquent and leader of the Sekiryuutei gang

\- Shemhazai: English teacher

\- Michael: Math teacher, Gabriel's brother

\- Himejima Shuri: Home Economic teacher, Tea Ceremony club advisor

\- Gabriel: School Nurse, Michael's sister

\- Albion: Physics teacher, former delinquent and leader of the Hakuryuukou gang

\- Okita Souji: Japanese teacher, kendo club advisor

 **Hero Academy**

\- Arthur Pendragon: Kendo club ace

\- Cao Cao: Student council president

\- Sieg: Kendo club member

\- Jeanne: Kendo club ace, has a crush on Haruka

\- Heracles: Judo club captain, Sairaorg's rival

\- Georg: Student Council member

\- Leonardo: Student Council member

 **Maou Academy**

\- Rias Gremory: Student Council member

\- Sairaorg Bael: Judo club captain, Heracles' rival

\- Ruval Phenex: Student Council President

\- Riser Phenex: School delinquent, Ruval and Ravel's brother

\- Ravel Phenex: Student Council member, Riser and Ruval's sister

\- Diodora Astaroth: Asia's stalker

\- Principal Gremory: School Principal

\- Tannin: PE teacher, Ddraig's friend

\- Diehauser Belial: Math teacher

 **Others**

\- Sirzechs Gremory: Director of Gremory corporation, Rias' brother

\- Grayfia Gremory: Sirzechs' wife

\- Kiba Yumi: Yuuto's mother

\- Kiba Isaiah: Yuuto's father

\- Ajuka Astaroth: Game Developer, Azazel's friend

\- Vasco Strada: Local church priest, Asia's guardian

\- Griselda Quarta: A doctor in nearby hospital, Asia's mentor and Xenovia's elder sister

\- Amano Yuuma: Issei's ex

\- Mittelt: Asia's friend

\- Great Red: Leader of the Sekiryuushintei gang, Ophis' disciple

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Haruka: A New Swordswoman**

-Spring, Haruka pov-

Ohayou minnasan. My name is Shidou Haruka. I'm a second year student studying in the highschool division of Kuoh academy, a relatively new and prestigious academy owned by the DxD foundation. Today I'm finally starting my second year. I'm so excited! Why am I excited? It is because this year I will be fighting against Arthur again in kendo championship.

I, Shidou Haruka, loves kendo and is the ace of the kendo club. Not that I mean to brag but I almost got championship during mid-school but I failed. Well, not that I lost completely but I somehow got a against Arthur Pendragon of Hero academy. It is a very surprising situation. After that, we took time to train again and promised to fight each other again this year. We both focused on training our skill for the whole first year in preparation for this year.

This year I swear I will win against him and every other opponent I face! But first, I have to complete one of the most annoying task in existence, next only to filling paperworks.

The task that is waking up Irina

 **(Fuwari, surinukeru kaze)**

Irina is the name of my twin sister. We live together in our old home here in Kuoh while our parents are busy with work oversea. We did follow them when we first moved to England and then to other countries but we got fed up of constantly moving around so we got back to Kuoh starting from our second year of middleschool. Since we're living without our parents, the domestic tasks all fell to us… or me since Irina is not very dependable. I kid ye not. Yes, she could do tasks like cooking and she could wipe the windows or dry the laundry… but I will not in my right mind let her wash the clothes, mop the floor, and most of all, do shopping. She managed to put too much detergent, knock the bucket, and worse of all, got scammed. I couldn't believe it when she got home one day last year and told me that she bought an authentic painting of Saint Peter when it is obviously a fake that looks like a kid's failed drawing! Never again will I let her do the shopping without supervision.

 **(Haru no nioi wo hakobi)**

I did not even bother to knock as I enter Irina's room. I know that she wouldn't be awake now since it's still around six. But I will not let her sleep in today! I plan to go early today not only because it is the first day but also because we of the kendo club plan to have an early morning training, though maybe I'm too early.

"Irina, wake up."

 **(Boku no kokoro wo kusuguru)**

No response. I try to shake her harder.

"Irina, wake up!"

Still no response. I decided to use a last resort that I learn from playing a certain galge series in my beloved psp. I walk to a nearby bookshelf and found what I was looking for. Perfect. The weigh and the thickness is just like what's described by Asakura-san. I return to Irina's bedside and I can see her sweating and looking uncomfortable. A nightmare? No, it's her usual reaction when I was about to do this.

I dropped an encyclopedia on her face and it smacked her.

"Gyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her scream probably woke up the neighbors but I feel a sense of satisfaction when I see her jumping from her bed. Mwahahahaha! Thank you Asakura-sama, for teaching me this wonderful technique! Like hell I will let her be like Housen!

My evil laughter probably also echoes throughout the neighborhood.

 **(Amai kisetsu)**

* * *

Irina rubs her sore nose as she drinks the milk I gave her through a straw. I feel slightly bad when seeing her teary eyes. Hey, despite her misgivings, I love my twin sister ohh and not that kind of love okay. I shudder whenever I was about to enter the imouto (blood related) route whenever I play my galge. That is more like Ise's kind of stuff.

 **(Kimi to tsunaide aruku kono te)**

"Oi Haruka, what was that scream earlier?!"

Speak of the devil. I heard our front door opening and the voice of our childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei, came from the hall. Shortly later Ise came into the living room all dressed properly in our school uniform like me.

Hyoudou Issei, our childhood friend whom we met before we first moved away and then reunited with when we came back to Kuoh. He is our neighbor and my best friend. I gave him the key to our house since he is basically like a family to us. Like us, he is also a second year student and he is a pervert, a big pervert. He is better now though. He was worse in middle school, especially when since he hangs around those two perverts, Matsuda and Motohama, and is always in the same class as them while I have never been in the same class with him since second year of middle school. Fortunately, our return and me beating him up for peeking on Irina and the kendo club girls managed to somehow decrease his level of perversity, especially since he knew I also play eroge though I play it more for the plot (I'm not joking). I swear that I will guide him down the right path again and teach him that eroge is not all about ero! At least he is a nice guy deep down. Despite being a pervert, he has moral standard and will never touch a woman without permission.

 **(Kakegae no nai mono)**

Then I hear knocking on our front door.

"It's open!"

I yelled from the living room, already knowing who it is. Like I predicted, four people came in to the house all wearing Kuoh academy uniform. They are the Kusanagi sibling and the Toujou sisters.

The Kusanagi siblings consists of Kusanagi Vali who is in the same year as us and Kusanagi Momoka who is one year older than us. They are half-japanese and have unusual silvery hair. The elder sister is also a loli. A loli senpai, heh. Funny though that she looks like Shijou Momoka from Mahou Sensou starting from looks to name. She's slightly taller than Shijou though and her eyes are the same shade as Vali. Like Ise, the Kusanagi is our next door neighbor. While Ise's house is on our right side, the Kusanagi lives on our left side. We got to know each other when we brought back Vali after he had a fight with other delinquent two years ago near the river. Classic delinquent fight location.

Behind the Kusanagi siblings are the Toujou sisters. The elder sister is Kuroka and she is Vali's partner in crime and osananajimi. She is in the same year as us. next to Kuroka is Shirone. She is a complete contrast to Kuroka. While Kuroka has long black hair, she has short white hair. She is also a loli as opposed to Kuroka who is in the category of 'large woman' by Kazami's language. Yup, they are total opposites. Kuroka also loves wearing nekomimi and I rarely see her not wearing her beloved nekomimi headband. Ohh and the Toujou sisters lives with the Kusanagi. I don't know what their circumstance is though since it is personal. Anyway, us neighbors frequently got together like this so we are like one big family.

Overall, just another normal day for us.

 **(Yasashisa no yume)**

* * *

I immediately left after exchanging a few words with Momoka-sepai and Shirone. I've already ate before everyone came so I am now already on my way to school. Of course, my first destination is the kendo club dojo.

 **(Setsunai wakare ni namida afureta yoru mo)**

"Ohh, Shidou-kun, you came early."

"Ace!"

"Ahh, Haru-kun, I know you would come early."

I was greeted by three of my club mates when I reached the school. The first who greeted me is Katase, a girl with short pinkish hair. She's a cute girl and I know two of the perverted trio (Matsuda and Motohama) have a crush on her though which one of them I don't know.

The second girl is Murayama who likes to call me Ace since I'm the ace of our club. She and Katase are second year too. She has long brownish hair and like Katase two of the perverted trio has a crush on her and that is the reason why the trio frequently peeped on them changing.

Speaking of which, Issei commented once that Murayama is his preference over the two. His reason being 'since she has bigger breast' but Issei is not as passionate with peeping as he used to be ever since he broke up with his girlfriend of four months, Amano Yuuma. That was two years ago.

The last to greet me is the only male of the trio, the one closest to my position of ace, the second strongest in our club, Kiba Yuuto. He has short blonde hair and a mole under his left eye which. I like to joke that he is the reincarnation of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne due to his mole and his good looks. He also acts like a proper knight which makes it even hard not to compare him to the legendary knight of Fianna. His father is a westerner who fell in love with his mother and ran away from home to be with her and married into his wife's family.

 **(Kibou wo mune ni idaite... soba ni iru kara)**

"Morning girls, and Yuuto."

I reply.

"So you will be participating in this year's competition?"

Yuuto asked, referring to this year's tournament.

"Of course I will. I promised Arthur that I will fight him in the final this year and this time I will win!"

I declare. I really can't wait to meet Arthur once again.

"Anyway, can the three of you wait for the others? I got a message from Okita-sensei that he will arrive soon. Katase, Murayama, try to ask where the others are. I'll be in the dojo waiting."

"""Okay."""

The three chorused. Sometimes I feel like I'm a general ordering my lieutenants to fetch the other soldiers. Then again, yes, I do hold the position of General (taishou).

As I approach the front door of our dojo near the old school building, I began to hear a familiar sound. Of course it is familiar to me. It is the sound of someone swinging a sword. That's odd. Okita-sensei is not here yet and the only members that have arrived are the three I met.

I slide open the door of the dojo and took a peek.

 **(Maichiru sakura no shita de ima, negai wo chikau yo)**

There I saw her, a girl wearing white hakama swinging her shinai with a very serious expression. I put down my bag and took off my shoes as I watch her continue swinging her sword in perfect form. She doesn't care that she is sweating. Her eyes are looking straight ahead as if she is seeing an invisible opponent and she kept swinging her sword. Her concentration is amazing and I can feel her love for kendo with every swing and every sweat that she dropped.

But I have never seen her before. Based on the fluidity of her movement, she is already quite skilled. She's above Katase or Murayama though I have to admit, although a little bit cruel, that the girls haven't reached national level in ability. This girl on the other hand is capable to compete on national level.

I was mesmerized.

I didn't realize that I have been staring at her until she noticed me and stopped swinging.

"Ahh, are you a member of this school's kendo club?"

She asked.

"U-uhh, yes. I'm Shidou Haruka, a kendo club member."

 **(Aozora ni kiseki wo egaite)**

I almost stuttered when I answer her. She looks so… beautiful. She is definitely a foreigner. She's taller than the majority of girls I know and her features are those found in western women, not Japanese. Unlike Yuuto and the Kusanagi sibling who are halves, she is a pure foreigner. The most striking feature she possess is that unusual blue hair though and I am surprised since I know that it is her natural hair color. I could tell.

The girls' expression suddenly turned to surprise and then she suddenly grabbed my hand.

Ehh?

"You're one of the national kendo champion?! I never thought I would meet you this soon! I choose to enroll in this school to meet you! I almost choose to enroll in Hero academy since the other champion is there but I figure that my style is more similar to yours!"

"Uhh… right."

Is she a fangirl? I know I have a few, especially after my match against Arthur. Correction, we both have fangirls and they are so annoying.

"…Ohh, sorry. It's just, I'm excited. I didn't expect to meet you until later when I join the kendo club."

 **(Kirameku purizumu no you ni koisuru sunao na hohoemi de)**

She looks a little embarrassed and immediately let go of my hand when she realize how uncomfortable I am.

"It's okay. Just… don't get too excited."

"Thank you."

"…"

"…"

An awkward silence. Come on Haruka, say something!

"That's right. May I ask why you're here this early?"

The girl sat beside me on the wooden floor of the dojo. I decided to chat with her while waiting for the others to arrive. In truth, I want to continue watching her practice more but I can't bluntly ask her to continue swinging just for me to stare at… damn, that sounds like what Ise would say.

 **(Sakura amaneku sekai he)**

"I plan to join the kendo club. I've just enrolled here as a second year student from Italy."

"You came from Italy?"

"My sister decided to move to Japan and coincidentally a friend of her and her apprentice is also living here. That's another reason why I choose to enroll here."

"I see… Ahh, they're here."

I hear the sound of numerous footsteps approaching the dojo. It seems that they have arrived. I got up and walk towards the door. The girl too got up and was about to exit the dojo when I stopped her.

"Before you go, please tell me your name. I'll put a good word to our sensei about you."

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself!"

She blushed as she remembers that she hadn't introduced herself even after we spent ten minutes together.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. I'll see you in class, Shidou-kun."

 **(Kagayaku ashita he)**

And that was my first meeting with the girl who loves sword as much as I do. I look up to the sky as everyone begin to file in one by one, wondering if this is the start of something, a fated meeting between swords. In my mind, I saw a crimson sword clashing against a blue broadsword. That image filled me with fondness even if I don't know why. I smiled as I entered the dojo again, preparing for our first practice.

* * *

 **Hello again dear readers. I who is about to awaken am the writer who holds crazy ideas in his head. Well, not really. I've grown a bit tired with the constant action and stuff so I'm thinking about a change of pace for a while. During one of my sentimental moments remembering about my highschool days, I revisit a certain thing that bothers me when I first got to know DxD. 'Why the hell did the title have Highschool in it when the school life part is not as explored?' Now when I revisit that question and then remember all those visual novels I played, I just got the idea of writing this full school life story, all pure humans and human drama, no supernatural and stuff. Good timing to revisit my old dream of writing a VN scenario. I used to play lots of visual novels (admittedly not as much as Katsuragi Keima or other galge and eroge enthusiast) and so this thing is finally born.**

 **Anyway, a little information. The story will change focus from time to time among the three protagonists. Of course, their story will be intertwined with each other though mostly separate as they conquer each heroine. Not a harem though. I'm planning to do this like in galge where each will conquer one heroine so I will make an ending with each heroine but of course the first to be done will be the main heroines which are Xenovia, Irina, and Kuroka. Why Irina and Kuroka (Xenovia is obvious since it is me)? Because I love the osananajimi type (mostly)! Kuroka is Vali's osananajimi and Irina is Issei's. I'm taking ideas from VNs I have played so they might be a little mixed. Vali story though will be based on G Senjou mostly along with some Grisaia taste. Anyway, since I don't know what to say, ask me if there is any question. There are characters that I haven't listed yet since their roles are still a secret or I don't know who will become what. TTFN**

 **Ohh and what I put in is a song from Da Capo 2, Sakura Amaneku Sekai. I figured it would suit the situation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Kuoh academy school of madness.**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 2. I decided to introduce each of the heroines for the first nine chapters with Haruka's heroines going first and then Issei followed by Vali as last. Each of the guys will begin with their main heroine so Haruka starts with Xenovia, Issei start with Irina, and Vali will start with Kuroka. Each three chapters will introduce one heroine batch and we're now introducing Haruka's second heroine, Serafall Sitri!**

 **This chapter won't just introduce Sera but also the group known as the Twintail Trio, a group of three friends who are all twintails!**

 **Also, I would like to thank redburningdragon's review for giving me a good idea for this.**

 **-Kaneshiro Yuu: A friend of Haruka, college student**

 **-Sadao Maou: Maou academy principal**

 **-Yusa Emi: Hero academy principal**

 **Thanks for the idea. I wrote Rias' father as principal in the last chapter but he will be replaced by Sadao who will be somewhat OOC due to the plot. I'm also adding a character from another anime. Guess who Kaneshiro Yuu is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Haruka: The Twintail Trio**

The entrance ceremony, a time most dreaded by students of other schools… except us. For us, this is started by the speech given by our principal. Usually this is the most boring part where the principal just say whatever formalities he/she need to say in dull monotone though not for this school.

Because our principal is unusual.

I began to hear murmurings from the new students as they watch a little girl who looks like she is from the middle school division with long black hair that reach down to her calf walk towards the podium. She wears a custom female uniform with long sleeve and frills. Her skirt is longer and the cape she wore is also longer. But the biggest difference between her uniform and the other students' is the infinite symbol formed by two dragons, the school symbol, on her cape and sleeves. The girl who is now on the podium began speaking.

"Good morning and welcome to new students, also welcome back to our older students. My name is Ophis, the principal of Kuoh academy."

Cue new students' funny reaction in 3…2…1…

"""EEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"""

The older students, including me, tried to suppress our laugh. Some succeed while some failed. It happens whenever the principal introduce herself for the first time in front of the students. Seriously, she looks no older than around eleven or twelve but she's actually older than some of the staff. It doesn't help since she wears a custom student uniform. Some people even thought she's the student council president.

"I give… 7 for reaction this year."

The principal smirked. She always grade the reactions by how amusing it is.

"Okay, let's get this speech over with. I don't want to say more than needed. As you know, the Kuoh academy is still relatively new and we haven't been around for more than seven years. BUT! We have risen to the rank of one of the best school in Japan in recent years! I am proud of this achievement but we will not stop there! We will rise to the very top and nothing will stop us from reaching that goal! That is why each of us will do our best in nurturing you, the next generation, into the very best there is. Personally, what I consider as the best school is when all our graduates leave with a smile on their face and face whatever the world has in store for them and never back down whatever the challenge is. A person who can brave the world alone and together with friends holding the memories they made in this place close to their hearts. Here we promote comradeship and helping each other reach the top and be the very best. No one can live alone in this world, remember that. You are not a one-man army. Help your comrades and they will help you. Whatever formal motto we have for this school, ignore it, unless it is good, I honestly never read the school handbook myself but remember this. This is my personal motto and it has led me far and finally to this very position. Look to the people beside you. They may become someone irreplaceable. Friend for live, lover, partner, brothers, sisters. When you look at them, remember this. We live for FRIENDS and TOMORROW!"

There's a loud cheering from the other students while the seniors have a contemplative look, including me. There's another reason why the principal's speech is different here than in other schools. There's no customary speech. Each year principal Ophis made different speeches and it usually ties in with what will and could happen in that year. Last year her speech is much shorter and can basically telling us that it is a calm year, only preparing for the future and things. It is usually most relevant to second years and the first years and a piece of wisdom for the third years… unless she became charismatic all of a sudden.

Yup, this year will be fun.

But I wonder… what does her speech means?

At least it is not something ominous.

* * *

"Yo Haruka, have you seen where your class is?"

Issei asked.

"Actually I haven't so I'm going to see it now."

When we got to the board where we can see which class we're placed in, we met Vali who is also looking for his name.

"2-C"

He muttered.

"Really? I'm 2-B along with Matsuda and Motohama."

Oh God no!

"Really?! I'm also 2-B. We're in one class, Ise-kun!"

Irina who happens to be nearby and heard Ise seems to be happy but not me. How can I guide him to the right path if we're not in the same class! Irina won't bother punishing him much. In fact, I won't be surprised if Irina would one day willingly strip for him!

Yes, I know of my twin's crush on him.

Ohh and I will definitely kill Ise if he broke her heart.

I try to find my name when I'm suddenly stopped by… the most dreaded trio of the academy.

"Ara, Haruka-kun, still looking for you name?"

"Now now, there's no need for that. You can just enter any class you like. You will be welcomed regardless."

"In fact, why don't you come with us to our class? You will surely do well in our year."

Ohh no, the bane of my existence has arrived!

The first to speak is Kusanagi Momoka whom I already met this morning but now the situation has escalated to dire level! She is together with her two friends!

The second to speak of the three is a blonde girl, also a loli and a twintail like Momoka-senpai though her hair is thicker and she looks more childish than Momoka-senpai who looks like a true loli adult. She is Yoshino Sakura, one of the twintail trio!

The third is the most dreadful for me. Like the other two, she also has a childish body and a twintail but her chest is bigger (much to the two's displeasure). She has raven hair and the thickest twintail of the three. She is the vibrant teen beauty that balances the childish cuteness of Sakura-senpai and the adult-loli allure of Momoka-senpai. But the thing that made her the worst is she is the most mischievous of the three! Serafall Sitri-senpai!

"Uhh… Hi Momo-senpai, Sakura-senpai, Serafall-senpai."

I greeted them while trying to find any venue of escape and I found none to my horror! Someone help me!

"So how about you come to class with us?"

"It would be fun to be in one class with Haruka-kun."

"And I told you to call me Sera-tan!"

The last one is a complain from Serafall-senpai.

"Uhh… well…"

The twintail trio, they are the most notorious group of prankster in the academy and the ace at doing unexpected things. Plus they are also the top three students of their year. I met them all separately before I met them as a trio. Of course, I first got to know Momo-senpai when we brought Vali home after a fight. I first met Sakura-senpai when she was sleeping under a cherry blossom tree but the meeting that gave me the most impression is the meeting with Serafall-senpai. I met her before the rest of the trio and it is near the end of my second year of middle school.

* * *

 _-Roughly three years ago-_

 _I was walking back after hanging out with Ise and Vali. I decided that since Irina is staying over at a friend's house that I will be eating konbini bento. I checked my watch and saw that it is about time for half-priced bento._

 _I went into my favorite convenience store just as the god of discount started putting on the half-priced stickers._

 _"_ _Ohh, it's Ace."_

 _"_ _Wizard?"_

 _A second year highschool student with dirty blonde hair wearing a fur coat greeted me. He is a wolf aiming for the half priced bento. His name is Kaneshiro Yuu. Although we're just mere acquaintance, we got along quite well._

 _"_ _Decide to live the life of wolves tonight?"_

 _"_ _My sister is not at home so yeah. Anyway Wizard, what're you aiming for?"_

 _"_ _The wreathed bento, obviously."_

 _I look at the wreathed bento, the bento that will signify victory on this day. It is a mayo omurice with diced beef. But my eyes did not stay on that bento for too long since another caught my attention._

 _"…_ _Quadruple mushroom. So that means we're not aiming for the same bento. It's a shame, I'd like to fight you again sometimes, Ace."_

 _"_ _Maybe some other time, Wizard."_

 _And the battle begins…_

* * *

 _"_ _You're as impressive as always, Ace."_

 _"_ _Can you stop calling me that when we're already outside the convenience store? I've had enough of it from the kendo club."_

 _Yuu chuckled as I began to rant about fangirls hounding me whenever there is a kendo club practice._

 _"_ _Sorry sorry. I'll call you properly whenever we're outside the store, Haru."_

 _"_ _I'd appreciate that, Yuu-senpai."_

 _We decided to eat our bento in a nearby playground. It is a small playground that I used to go to when I play with Ise and Irina._

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _When we got to the park, I saw a girl around the same age as me sitting on one of the swing looking down. I could see that she is sad about something so I approach her._

 _"_ _Hey…"_

 _I call her._

 _The girl look up. She's very cute but her cuteness is smeared by the sadness of her expression._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _She asked._

 _"_ _Shidou… Shidou Haruka. Who are you and why are you here alone in the night? You look sad."_

 _"_ _That's because I am."_

 _"_ _Why are you sad?"_

 _"_ _I… I don't want to go to Maou gakuen."_

 _"_ _Ehh?"_

 _It was at that time that Yuu finally arrived and he heard what she said._

 _"_ _Maou gakuen huh. That's the prestigious highschool with escalator system designed for rich kids. I heard they are very strict and elitist."_

 _The girl nod. So she doesn't want to go there._

 _"_ _But my parents are forcing me and my sister to go there. That's their almamater and they want us to follow them. But I don't want to!"_

 _"…_ _Hey, are you hungry?"_

 _I asked her._

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _At that moment, her stomach decides to rumble, embarrassing her as her face took on a red hue._

 _"_ _Want to eat with us?"_

 _I ask her, showing my bento to her._

* * *

 _"_ _Wow, this is very good! I've never ate something like this."_

 _We each gave the girl a portion of our bento and she ate it at a remarkable speed._

 _"_ _If she's going to Maou then she must be a rich girl. She must've eaten a lot of luxurious food."_

 _Yuu commented as he watch the girl gulp down the last of the portion we gave her. We have finished eating a while ago and we are now waiting for her to finish._

 _"_ _That's the problem. High-class food are bland there aren't many variation, or at least there aren't that many in my place. Common food is definitely the best!"_

 _The girl exclaimed happily._

 _We continue to chat about trivial things and I found out that she is actually a really cheerful and outgoing girl. She's also fascinated about every little thing and loves cosplay._

 _"_ _Then… why don't you try to pave your own way and not just bound to what your parents want?"_

 _I told her. Her eyes widened and she look as if she had just received an epiphany._

 _"_ _You're right, Shidou-kun! Why didn't I think of that before! I will pave my own way all by my own power. Yes… thank you, Shidou-kun, Kaneshiro-kun."_

 _"_ _I'm glad that I could help."_

 _"_ _I also can't leave someone looking so sad alone."_

 _"…_ _You know, you two are quite similar with each other."_

 _The girl then jump and stood in front of us both._

 _"_ _I enjoyed our time together. Thank you, Kaneshiro-kun, Shidou-kun."_

 _She then turn around and was about to happily skipped away before she gave us one last glance._

 _"_ _My name is Serafall Sitri. Let's meet again one day."_

* * *

-Back to the future… I mean present-

That's how I met Serafall-senpai, a girl who cried under the moonlight (I came after she finished crying, I noticed some tear mark). I was honestly surprised when I met her again when she became a freshman in Kuoh academy and the twintail trio met. I don't know if I should be happy or I should lament that I was the one who indirectly created the twintail trio since Serafall-senpai would most likely be forced to go to Maou if not for what I say. She is now living alone separately from her family and she is surprisingly doing quite well despite not having access to her family's immense fortune like her twin sister. Well, the twintail trio are also known as the genius trio too so she might've done something I don't know. She's smart enough to multiply a hundred yen to a hundred thousand in a few hours.

"By the way, Haruka-kun, you're in class 2-A."

Serafall-senpai told me.

* * *

 **And done! This chapter introduces Sera and the Twintail Trio along with principal Ophis. Ophis is ooc since this Ophis is human though she fell under the classification of eternal loli. Anyway, if you manage to guess, I just made Haruka a wolf and put Ben-to in. Kaneshiro Yuu will also be appearing from time to time and will have an important role in Serafall route. There might be more characters from other anime and LN appearing, maybe even the infamous Kirito.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will finish the introduction of Haruka's heroines. We will see Toujou Kone- Shirone! next chapter. Now that I think about it, this will be the first time Koneko fully appear in my DxD fic. After that, I will start the introduction of Issei's heroines starting from Irina. This will all happen on the same day (maybe).**

 **Please follow and most importantly, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, I got no good ideas for Shirone's part so this chapter becomes this short. Anyway, this is the last chapter for Haruka's part. Next chapter will start Issei's part of the story and the introduction of Irina as his main heroine. This chapter will cover Kuoh academy somewhat. Damn, I should think of something for Shirone if I want to write her route.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD. If I did, there would've been more highschool moments to fit the title.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Haruka: The Kouhai**

After escaping the twintail trio (read sacrificing Vali and Serafall's sister) I somehow found myself outside on the ground.

"Senpai?"

A soft monotonous voice call from behind me, a voice I recognize quite well. I turn around to see… nothing? Ohh… I look down and there stood Toujou Shirone chewing on her snack, like usual. Like usual, as if on impulse, I proceed to ruffle her hair. She's so cute! Why can't my sister be this cute?! Well, Irina is cute but since I know all her bad habits, all those cuteness are balanced out by my irritation. I hope she could deal with her bad habits before she got married. I pity her future husband.

"Yo Shirone. Today is your first day as a freshman, are you excited?"

Shirone nods. She's not really one for too many words and she is rather stoic as opposed to the animated Kuroka who loves to tease and a frequent troublemaker.

Ahh Kuoh, how wonderful you are. I shall take this moment to explain a little about Kuoh academy.

Built and run by the DxD foundation, the school embodies the concept of 'free-spirit' at its core. Our school does not prevent students from doing what they want as long as it is reasonable… though we could also get away with unreasonable things as long as it is for the right reason.

There is an ambiguous boundary between what is accepted and what is stepping out of line. It is surprising that despite how much lenience the school gave us, there has been no student who had gotten into serious trouble with the authorities. Then again, the monthly moral class that lasts two and a half hours long with the principal does help. Despite her looks, principal Ophis is very charismatic and wise.

Or perhaps because the students all learn NOT to become like the teachers here. Talk about giving bad examples… or maybe reverse psychology is being applied here?

We have a chemistry teacher who is apparently a mad scientist who sleeps in his lab and blow up said lab once or twice every two days, an English teacher who eats in class while teaching and sometimes even sleep and frequently skips meetings from what I hear in rumors, PE and Physics teachers who are apparently former delinquents who keeps hitting on our biology teacher, home economics teacher who is an open sadist and dresses as a miko, and classic teacher who dress in Shinsengumi uniform since his name is the same as his ancestor's (Okita Souji-sensei).

Yup, it's a miracle that Kuoh academy became as prestigious as it is now with what is inside our halls. And don't get me started on our student lineup. We have eccentrics and very notable students. Vali and Kuroka are both part of a gang which is the literal successor of our physics teacher's old gang and they are known throughout the Kanto region. Then we have the three perverts; Matsuda the perverted baldy, Motohama the three-size scouter, and Ise himself. Next in the list is our infamous twintail trio who are also geniuses that are scouted by prestigious universities. There are more eccentrics in our halls that I will not list since it would take too much time and some that are more obscure compared to the famous ones but yeah, this school is a miracle on its own.

Now, back to Shirone.

Toujou Shirone, she is truly a complete contrast to Kuroka. She is also the cutest loli in school (in my opinion since we have a few who are messed up *cough* twintail trio *cough*) and the majority of the population agrees. She is the school mascot. If I were a lolicon, I would've hugged her now with a stupid look on my face. Luckily I'm not.

"Why are you running senpai?"

"I was running away from the twintail trio."

"Ohh."

Shirone gave an understanding look as she continue to devour her snack. How does she manage to keep her loli figure with how much she eats everyday?

"Anyway, which class are you in?"

"1-A."

Not very talkative eh, just like usual.

"Senpai."

"Yes Shirone?"

"Will you be competing in this year's tournament?"

Tournament? Ohh, she means the kendo tournament. Of course I will since I did promise Arthur that we will fight again so I gave her a nod.

"Yes, I'll compete this year and this time I will win against Hero Academy's Arthur!"

Shirone just nod and return to her snack.

"Senpai…"

"Yes?"

"The twintail trio."

She said as she point towards a formation of three heading to my position spearheaded by Serafall-senpai. Uh-oh, that's my cue to disappear. Damn can't she just give up? Ohh wait, we're talking about Serafall-senpai here, the craziest girl in Kuoh academy. Dammit! Why can't she just bother Yuu-senpai!

"That's my cue to scram. I'll see you later Shirone!"

I say goodbye to my cute loli kouhai as I run for the hills with Serafall-senpai chasing after me. Damn you Kaneshiro Yuu! I know this is all your fault! If only you're the same age as Serafall and she went to your school instead! I'll beat you up and eat the bento you aim for right in front of you next time we meet!

* * *

 **I know I should've written about Shirone's past but that will be covered mostly in Kuroka's route. Actually, I still don't know what to do with Shirone and Le Fay. Maybe I should switch them? Nah, it'll come to me sooner or later. Most likely later. Serves me right for not thinking ahead. I only got the stories for the main heroines and I need to focus on one of them after I finish the general arc. The hell I can write for all three in one go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I have to replace the old Issei chapter. The poll has been closed and it seems that the winner is Haruka's Xenovia route got the highest vote followed by Haruka's Serafall and then Issei's Irina route. Maybe it's because there's been too many Issei x Asia or Issei x Akeno story since those got no vote or maybe I just don't have that many reader for this story. Well, considering that those who read DxD expects action, magic, supernatural, and harem, a school life DxD story is quite unusual. Anyway, the story will go to Xenovia route though not yet. Just like any eroge and galge, we first have to deal with the general route where we're just picking the heroines and earn affection point with them. My first eroge was Da Capo and it took me a while to score enough to get into Shirakawa Kotori route. I won't ever forget that one. Anyway, this chapter won't be that long so I have to apologize there but I can promise a faster update since the goal is clearer. Seriously, what was I thinking using multiple protagonist in a story like this? Anyway, enjoy. I'm replaying some of my favorite galge and eroge to get more inspiration for scenes. Mostly the Da Capo series, especially 2 and 3 since Da Capo is my initial VN and I got the complete set from the main series to the Plus version and the fandisks. There will be a few stuff from Grisaia no Kajitsu series since it's another VN that impressed me along with maybe G Senjou no Maou and Kourin no Machi Lavender no Shoujo, especially Kourin no Machi since it revolves around a kendo club.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Xenovia Quarta**

-Homeroom-

I immediately fell down on my chair the moment I arrive. I'm dead tired. It's only because I'm an athlete that I can get away from the twintail trio. How the hell could they keep up with me without looking even a little tired anyway? Damn them and their monstrous stamina.

"You look tired Ace."

"Ahh, Murayama… It's just the usual. You know Serafall-senpai and her antics. With this being her last year here, I doubt she'll leave any of us in peace."

I grumbled. There's no way Sera will let me be in peace this year. Then again, I should know to forget about peace the moment I stepped through the gate of this school. Experience had told me enough that this school collects nutjobs from all over the country. Take the twintail trio for example. We also have former delinquents as teachers along with a mad scientist. Our school principal is an adult who looks like an elementary kid. Not to mention the colorful characters like Vali, Issei, Kuroka, me… wait, did I just include myself in that list?

"It's tough being you huh."

"Meh, just daily occurrence. So who's our homeroom this year?"

I regret asking immediately when the door slides open and a teacher I recognize all too well came in wearing a lab coat. The blond and black hair mixed together made him all the more recognizable as the resident mad scientist.

"Yo! So how did you guys enjoy your vacation? I think there's no need to introduce myself since you all probably know me. You're all familiar faces after all. In case you guys didn't already put two and two together, I'm your homeroom teacher this year. Yoroshiku ne."

Everyone groaned as their hope that they were wrong was dashed. I suddenly find hitting my face to the wall very appealing. Even Murayama got this expression of horror on her face although some don't. I noticed that those who don't have a reaction ranging from giving up or wanting to be anywhere but here. There are also unfamiliar faces. Wait, one of them is familiar.

"Hmm, I see that there are actually some new faces here. Guess I'm gonna have to introduce myself. The name is Azazel, short, sweet, and rolls in the tongue Ladies love it!"

Everyone groans again. We knew where he got that joke of an introduction. He's been watching too many net series. He probably finds it hilarious and wanted to try it out himself despite how horrible it is.

"Kay, new students, go with the introduction!"

And so the… five new students do their introduction. I didn't pay attention to them at all as I opted to find something interesting outside the window. That is until I hear a familiar voice I just heard this morning.

"My name is Xenovia Quarta. I came here from Italy due to my sister's job. I still don't know much about Japan but I want to learn. My hobby was fencing but I have now switched to kendo. Please treat me well."

Xenovia Quarta. Yes, of course I remember her. I didn't expect her to be in the same class. Something to look forward to I guess. And I should recommend her to Okita-sensei soon. She's a talented kendoka. She said she used to do fencing and switched to kendo when she came here. I can't really imagine her fencing though. Her built is not suited for fencing but perfect for a female kendoka or maybe that's just my opinion after seeing her this morning.

"Hmm, maybe I can make an ace out of her."

I mumbled to myself. She's a hard worker. I can get that from seeing her this morning. She has good basics and solid stance. Building her up into an ace will be enjoyable. Plus the girls' kendo club needs all the help they can get. Unlike us, they don't have any notable ace.

* * *

-Lunch Break-

I have witnessed lots of interesting things during my time in this academy. For that very reason, I refrain from asking Issei why he is bandaged. Vali who is also used to some of the antics that can be found in this school is not even mildly surprised. Our small group of friends is currently in the cafeteria waiting to order our food. Vali and Kuroka had decided on A-lunch while Issei decided to have C-lunch. Me and Irina have our ow- wait a minute, I forgot to cook our bento this morning due to coming early.

"Guess I'll have Mabo Tofu."

We ordered our food and was about to look for a seat in this crowded hell known as the lunch break battlefield when I noticed a head of blue hair in the corner of my vision. Vali, Issei, Irina, and Kuroka who are still looking for a seat noticed me moving and followed me.

"Is this seat taken?"

Xenovia look a little annoyed before looking up and realizing who is speaking to her. Her eyes widen before smiling and giving me an answer.

"You can seat here, Shidou-kun."

"Thank you Quarta-san."

Hmm, calling her Quarta-san feels odd. Maybe because it's a western name and adding a Japanese suffix makes it odd. I took a seat beside her while Irina sat in front of me and Vali beside her. Issei sat beside Irina while Kuroka sat on Vali's other side. Strange… Usually the boys sat with me while Irina and Kuroka sat together so why… I don't like the way they look at me, especially Irina. That mischievous face, she must be thinking of something.

"Onii-sama, I didn't know you have someone you're interested in. Is it the new student? I have never seen her around before."

"Wait, she's one of the new student?!"

At this, I quickly grab Issei's shoulder and give him the sweetest smile that could cause diabetes to any of my fangirl if they see it and speak to him in a very low and level tone.

"Ise-kun… try anything and I'll murder you."

"Hii!"

Good, it seems I made my point.

"From your name and your looks, you're not Japanese are you?"

Vali who is ignoring us ask Xenovia.

"That's right. I am Italian. I came here following my sister who will be working in Kuoh from now on. It's also her dream to one day move to Japan."

"Hee, so you're an Italian. I want to visit Italy sometimes."

Kuroka added. I'm also interested. I'm curious. Will the pasta there taste different from the one we have here? Obviously it will. The taste differs between countries after all. How will it taste there? I'm curious.

"Hoo, what's this? We have an interesting gathering here!"

Before I could identify who suddenly came to our table, someone had already sat down beside me and is leaning against me. It's definitely a girl with the soft sensation of her breast touching my arm. Geh, there is only one person who would get so close to me in school shamelessly.

"Serafall-senpai."

"Mou! There you go calling me senpai again. It's fine if you call me Sera like usual, Haru-chan."

Sera pouted. How can she be so cute like that! It makes it hard to stay mad at her. It's best if I don't tell her that I call her Sera in my mind or she will force me to call her that and there's no way I want that to happen… come to think of it, why don't I want that to happen?

Suddenly Sera grew quiet which is unusual. I look to my side to see that Sera is staring at the person on my other side.

"Who are you being so close to my Haru-chan!"

Sera pointed at Quarta who can only look at Sera with confusion with udon in her mouth. Quarta tilted her head and slurp her noodle. She swallows her food before responding to our crazy upperclassman.

"Shidou-kun was the one who sat beside me. Also, who are you calling Shidou-kun yours?"

"I'm Serafall Sitri, Haru-chan's wife-to-be! I even took his first kiss!"

It's a line she has repeated a few times already. I don't know if she's joking or not but it's best if I don't react to everything she said. It could cause trouble later. I was about to return back to my food until I saw Xenovia looking at me this time with an odd expression.

"What?"

"Shidou-kun, is what she's saying true?"

I really don't want to remember that incident. And now Vali, Irina, Ise, and Kuroka are snickering, no doubt remembering that embarrassing event. It happened during school festival last year. It was all an accident really. Sera was just carrying too many things at once and I happen to be below her. She fell and somehow we ended up in a position where she kissed me. It's an unfortunate (fortunate) accident.

"It was an accident."

"Muu… just admit that you liked it, Haru-chan!"

"So it was an accident. I see. That's too bad but that means that Shidou-kun is not a willing participant."

I decided to ignore whatever happens next preferring to focus on my food. Besides, time is running out and the bell will ring. I refuse to skip lunch just to listen to these two. A man needs to have his priorities straight!

"Damn, this mabo tofu is spicy."

* * *

 **To be honest, I'm not satisfied with the lunch scene here. It lacks the usual interesting stuff that I see in my galge. Then again, this is probably the first time I focus an entire section on lunch in a school life setting. Need to experiment more. This chapter is average at best I think but I'm going to pick up the pace soon now that I know I just need to raise affection level with my dearest Xenovia. Plus I'm in the mood for some school life stuff while reminiscing about old times. Dealing with magic and supernatural could get tiresome sometimes. I've been working on this and my Macross Delta Song of the Stars the whole day.**

 **Anyway, guess that's all I want to mention. I'll write Issei's part someday. This Shidou Haruka will never forget his cute sister and self-proclaimed angel/childhood friend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5:**

-After school-

I have promised Quarta that I will recommend her to our club advisor/coach and that's what I'm going to do.

"Quarta-san, do you have time?"

I approach her and ask. Some heads turn towards us. Uh-oh, I might've caused a new rumor and maybe some trouble for the new student. I sometimes forgot about my own popularity. Seeing me personally approach a new student will definitely have the rumor mill going.

"Of course, Shidou-kun. What do you need?"

She looks happy enough. I'm glad that she's not a fangirl or things would be… awkward.

"About you joining the girls kendo club. I'm going to meet out club advisor so want to go together?"

Quarta smile and nodded, definitely happy for something, either it is because she gets to walk with me or about to join the kendo club. I bet it's the latter. Like I said, I'm glad she's not a fangirl and I won't break that image with my speculations. Heh, fangirls, that's a woe I share with Vali and my rival.

Quarta and I entered the teacher's lounge. It's not hard to find Okita-sensei. We just need to search the person who looks like a samurai in some days and in other days, we just need to find the familiar uniform of the Shinsengumi. When I caught sight of the familiar blue haori of the shinsengumi, I led Quarta to meet with out eccentric teacher, Okita Souji-sensei.

"Okita-sensei."

Okita Souji-sensei who heard me calling his name turn from his desk to face us. This is our classics teacher, Okita Souji-sensei. He is descended from the famous Okita Souji of Shinsengumi who he shares his name with. He has this strange habit to wear period drama costume when he's teaching though mostly he would wear a shinsengumi uniform.

"Ace-kun, what can I do for you?"

Ugh, that nickname. Not only Murayama but sensei too likes to call me that though unlike the case with Murayama he just does that to annoy me.

"Ace-kun?"

Quarta look at me confused. I answer the unasked question.

"Just a nickname. By the way sensei, this is Xenovia Quarta, the new student. She wants to join the kendo club. She's good."

Okita sensei nodded and then turn to Xenovia, examining her. She looks like she's feeling uncomfortable under sensei's gaze but she did not move a muscle, knowing she's being judged. Rather perceptive of her there. Perhaps she had experienced it before?

"Nice posture, trained muscle, and familiarity with the sword. Yes, she will do. Alright, she's in. Just fill out the club application form and give it to me tomorrow. Also, I would like to see how good she is. Ace-kun, you'll be her sparring partner tomorrow,"

"Alright."

I took the club application form and gave it to Quarta. The girl meanwhile… has this dreamy expression on her that looks disturbingly like a fangirl having an orgasm or something.

"Waa… to be able to spar with Shidou-sama on my first day… Thank you Lord for blessing me with this opportunity."

"…"

I decided to ignore what just happened. On the bright side, she's more focused on the sparring than me. That's better than 99% of the girls chasing after me. With nothing more to do in the teacher's lounge, the two of us left. Now that I'm done with what I promised to do, I decided to…

· **Go home (Xenovia)**

· Walk around school (Serafall)

· Relax in a café (Shirone)

Since there's nothing left for me to do, I decided to go home. There's no club activity today and nothing else to do at school that I could think of. Speaking of which, where is Irina?

"Ise-kun! Stop running!"

Speak of the devil. I heard her voice from the ground below and took a peek from a window and I saw my sister chasing after Ise. Behind her is… the swimming club. Oh great, he's been peeking since I could also see the perverted baldy and glasses with him. Well, she's occupied so I guess I'll head home alone.

I wave goodbye at girls passing by who are mostly from my fanclub. I decided to take the scenic route so I would pass by the riverside. Who knows, I might catch Vali relaxing under the sun or something.

* * *

Ahh the scenic route, nothing beats it when you don't want to go home immediately and loiter around just to kill time. Irina won't be home anyway so I got nothing to do. Dinner won't start until seven so I still got time. The wind that blows through my hair carries the smell of spring. It really feels like 'new school year'.

There's also the riverbank. I remember how me and Issei first met Vali around here and how our strange friendship started. Hmm, it seems Vali is not here this time. Come to think of it, I think I saw him being dragged by his sister and Kuroka downtown and I think Shirone followed them.

Now that I think of it again, this is also the first time I went home alone ever since we established our group of friend. Usually there's someone with me, mostly Irina, Vali or Issei or even one of the twintail trio. Another time it is with Katase, Murayama, and Yuuto. This is the first time in a while I actually walk home alone.

I continue walking home slowly, thinking how quiet it is without anyone accompanying me. I also think about what to make for dinner. As I recall, there's still some fish in the fridge. Maybe some grilled fish? Or maybe Shidou curry? Ohh yeah, I have to ask the others if they'll be coming over for dinner. I was about to take out my phone to text the other when I saw a peculiar sight.

"…what are you doing?"

I ask my blue-haired classmate and new clubmate who is currently crouching and playing with a cat inside a cardboard box. I didn't expect to encounter the girl I just said goodbye to just an hour ago. Yes, I'm currently seeing Xenovia Quarta playing with a cat, or to be precise, a small kitten.

"Ahh Shidou-kun? Your house is this way too?"

She asked me with her hand still playing with the kitten. Now that I began to notice, Quarta shows only slightly more expression than Shirone. Why slightly more? Shirone has a perfect pokerface and rarely shows her emotion. Quarta is also like that. I notice that she generally shows a neutral expression but she could show her emotion when stimulated adequately like when she's excited. Otherwise she looks like a serious person. Seeing her playing with a cat while looking so serious… it's just funny.

"No, I'm just taking the long way around. I have time to spare. So, you like cats?"

I ask. Quarta briefly look at the cat and then back at me.

"No."

She curtly reply. Wait, if you don't like cats then why are you playing with one now?

"I don't particularly like cats but I don't hate them either. It's just, this poor cat is left alone here by the road. It's probably only two or three months old."

I don't know much about cats but I do know that it's quite young based on its size alone. So she's feeling sad because the cat is left alone by the roadside at such a young age. Is it abandoned by its parents? No, probably someone's cat gave birth but they can't take care of the kitten and left it for someone to pick up. Quarta stare at the cat with mixed feeling.

"No parents should leave their child like this."

She said. There is something in her tone that makes me think that there's more to her words than just merely about the cat. But I'm not the type to pry into other people's personal life so I didn't say anything.

"So what do you want to do with it?"

I ask her. She look up to me and tilted her head.

"Good question. Shidou-kun, should I take it home with me? But… will my sister be ok with it? What to do. What do you think?"

She look at me expecting for an answer. So I tell her to…

· **Take it home (Xenovia up)**

· I'll take it home (Shirone & Xenovia up)

· Leave it alone (nothing)

"You should take it home then."

"Hmm, true, I was the one who found this little guy so I should take it home. I'm sure my sister will understand."

Quarta then pick up the cat and hug it around her breast. She's as well endowed as Irina. It's only because I'm used to some of my fangirls' honey trap that I didn't blush. Then she suddenly bows to me.

"Thank you for helping me made that decision. I shall see you tomorrow, Shidou-kun."

With that, she quickly left. Wait, she took the cat just like that? Just because I thought she should? She didn't even second guess? I watch as her silhouette disappeared in the distance. Really, Xenovia Quarta is different from the girls I usually deal with. Then again, the girls I'm close with are all quirky like the twintail trio. Kuroka also has her quirks and Shirone is near emotionless. Irina is… well, she's in love with a super pervert, there must be something wrong with her head.

"Why is it that all the girls around me are not normal? Ohh wait, Katase and Murayama are normal enough."

* * *

-Night-

Everyone gathered around the dinner table. And when I said everyone, I really mean everyone. There is the Kusanagi siblings and the Toujou siblings and there is also Ise and Irina. All seven of us are gathered around the table chatting like normal. This is not an unusual sight as all of us are very close like one big family.

Tonight's dinner is grilled fish (Kuroka and Shirone's favorite) and cold tofu along with miso and grilled mushroom. Kuroka and Momo-senpai helped me with the preparation. Vali and Ise can't cook while Irina… well, she can but she's currently playing with her guitar. Sometimes I wonder why she can do some chores while she messed up in the others.

We talked about what we did today as we eat. Even though none of our parents are ever home, some never at all, but it's fine since we frequently eat together like this, like one family. Finally we finished eating and put down our chopsticks. We put our hands together and give thanks for the meal.

"""Gochisousamadeshita."""

After that, everyone went to do their own thing. I saw Issei and Irina talking together. I went to Vali and whispered.

"So Ise made some progress with my sister?"

I asked him. Vali shook his head.

"No. But Ise did say that he joined the light music club earlier."

"Wait, he joined a club?!"

I exclaimed, feeling honestly surprised by what I hear. Issei had never joined any club in his middle school and sophomore year. But after I think about it, I can actually imagine it if Irina was the one who asked him. The light music club, as I remember, doesn't have any member at this moment. Well, none except Irina. All its members have graduated last year and Irina is the only one left. She must be desperate. She enjoyed herself there and I would've gladly join her if I was not in the kendo club.

"I see, so Irina dragged him?"

"Yeah. The light music club is short on member. Why don't you join?"

Vali suggested but immediately turn away when I gave him a deadpan, probably remembering that I'm a kendo club member, and the ace at that. I couldn't join even if I want to. I will be especially busy this summer.

"What's this, whispering in the corner like you two are sharing a secret? Let me in on it."

Suddenly Kuroka appear putting her hand around our shoulder. The mischievous cat lover began egging Vali to tell her what we're talking about. Come to think of it, why didn't I just pick up that kitten from earlier and give it to Kuroka? She likes cats. She would be happy to take care of one.

I wonder how Quarta fares? She doesn't look like someone capable of taking care of a pet.

 **Development! Ehh, sorry for being absent for a long time. Been busy with the supernatural stories. So how's this one? There are even choices there which makes it looks like a real eroge. Well I don't have anything much to say. I just hope some people are still reading this stuff.**


End file.
